1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen-based portable personal computer system and more particularly to a system for emulating the functions of, for example, a two-button mouse, utilizing a passive stylus as an input device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pen-based portable personal computer systems are generally known in the art. Such systems typically include a digitizer panel and utilize a stylus as an input device. Both active and oassive stylus' are known. In such pen-based personal computer systems, the path of the stylus is tracked relative to the digitizer panel to maintain the pen paradigm and to provide visual feedback to the user. Such pen-based portable personal computer systems are known to use Microsoft Windows for Pen Computing Systems ("Pen Windows"). When the system is utilizing pen Windows, the pen driver can typically deliver stylus tip locations every 5-10 milliseconds ("100-200 times per second") to achieve a resolution of about 200 dots per inch (200 dpi) and to connect the dots in a timely manner. As such, the operating systems (i.e. Pen Windows) can provide a real-time response to maintain the pen paradigm.
The object of the pen-based portable personal computer systems is to provide a user with a tool as familiar as a pencil and paper. Unfortunately, the popularity of such pen-based computer systems is a lot less than was expected by the industry. As such, application programs for such pen-based systems are limited.